unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mishira Byzantine
Mishira Byzantine was a high angel (a member of the Seraphim) in Heaven. She was thrown back to Earth because the other angels have discovered about the love between her and Constantine . Her story shows what happens if Heaven decides to hide its face from someone, especially a fallen angel, and the trials to become pure again after becoming so corrupted. When Mishira has been thrown to Earth, she found herself in a beach in Fukuoka. She found an abandoned glass beach house and decided to stay there. She has been welcomed by her neighbors and one of the earliest things she learned was baking, she then became fond of baking that she decided to start a pastry shop outside her house. She also made a room wherein she would bake and store all of her pastry products. Mishira has also traveled the world to discover different kinds of pastries and how to bake or cook them, and also because of another reason only she and Heaven knows. Life to Death Mishira was born out of a simple family, whose names have been forgotten by Mishira. She was the most religious Byzantine family member and goes to the chapel weekly. She even helps the priest and other helpers to arrange the chapel after the mass. As a young child, she is also playful and active, she had many friends and also perseveres in helping the church and studious in school. Mishira also loved rabbits while she was a young kid. She also waits for snow annually and plays with her older brothers and sisters, and yes, Mishira is the youngest of the siblings. Mishira also loved anything cute as long as it is white. When Mishira became a teenager, she gained more friends and was able to travel from places. This is also the start when she became inactive in church and in school because her friends seem to influence her with their earthly delights. Mishira soon realized that she picked the wrong friends and decided to stay away from them. As a result of this, she lost many friends and was started to be treated as a nobody. During her working years, Mishira became a successful businesswoman. She invests in different sales with a part-time job as a church worker. She also attended a baking academy and graduated, but she wasn't able to apply what she learned because, after the event, Mishira and her friends decided to go to a shopping trip but while walking by the street, a car with broken breaks suddenly slides to where the friends are and crashes at them. All of them were wounded but Mishira's condition was the most critical of them all, since she's the one who faced the impact. Mishira died just before she arrived at the hospital. Mishira passed the judgment at the Purgatory and proceeded to Heaven. She became a cherubim and later became a troop leader to a high angel. Due to her service in Earth and in Heaven, she became a Seraph. But she has forgotten all important memories while she was still living, including her family and her friends. Forbidden Love In Heaven, Mishira is one of the highest ranked angels, she is a member of the Choir of Angels, also known as Seraphim, the highest angels in Heaven. Mishira is a responsible angel, she does every work that the Higher Ones command her. She also works in Heaven all day. But everything she is has changed when she met a guy while disguising as a human on Earth. The guy is named Constantine, Constantine Mitsuki. She met the same guy in the same place everyday until they finally talked to each other and became close friends. Mishira realized that there is something more between them besides friendship, she is in love with Constantine. When the two of them became more closer, she discovered that Constantine is actually a demon, Constantine also found out that Mishira is an angel. But because of true love, they never stopped loving until the day that the angels found out about their relationship. Mishira was thrown to Earth since she was a disgrace to every angel in Heaven. Mishira discovered an abandoned beach house and decided to stay there. Mishira also met Constantine once again and they finally decided to break up and never saw each other for years. Constantine found Mishira's home in Fukuoka and due to his depression when they broke up, he became so enraged that Lucifer possessed him and harassed Mishira. When Constantine got back to consciousness, he realized what he has done and left Mishira and never ever showed up to her until now. And Mishira was not able to go back to Heaven because her virginity has been stolen and now carries a baby who will be a half-angel and half-demon. She was never accepted in Heaven because there is also one thing she has to do, a special mission which is yet to be told. Life on Earth As Mishira carries her baby with Constantine, she became more depressed because that baby was not a blessing from Heaven, but a gift of the Devil to her, she became pregnant because of the burning desire and lust of Constantine, a demon. She decided to abort the baby, although she knew that it is forbidden to do so. When she aborted the baby, she lost all the chances to go back to Heaven, but her special mission is still ongoing. But rather than finding happiness, since everything in all creation hid from her, like she was cursed, she became more depressed. But Heaven still has mercy over her and more people came to the town where she was living, and she has acquired new neighbors, whom she welcomed warmly, and same goes the other way. While walking around town, she saw something falling from the sky, and found out that it is actually a child. She was able to catch the child and noticed that the child can't remember anything but his first name, Kuroi. The child reminded her of Constantine and named him Kuroi Mitsuki, Mitsuki being the last name of Constantine, which is also by chance, the real name of that child, and she thought that the Heaven gave her Kuroi as a replacement for her aborted child, her child with Constantine. She raised Kuroi like he was her own child. She also trained Kuroi to become a warrior like she was when she was still in Heaven. She even taught Kuroi how to bake and it also became the activity that he loved the most. Did You Know?! *The name Miaka actually means "beautiful red" in Japanese.Meaning of Miaka, ParentsConnect.com UnownX just decided to make Miaka her name because he first thought that Miaka means "beautiful" only. The name Mishira means "beautiful white" (with her name derived from "Miaka"). *Miaka's initial name during production was Mimi but UnownX realized that the name is too childish. He also tried Mia, Miao '''(beautiful blue), and '''Mishira. *Ever since The Great Reset, her name was changed back to Mishira from Miaka. *The name Byzantine came from the Byzantine Empire, the empire that is believed to spread the religion of Catholic. References See Also *Constantine Mitsuki *Lucifer *Fukuoka, Japan *Heaven *Purgatory *Kuroi Mitsuki Category:The Saga